Broken soul
by Rayne of fire
Summary: She would do anything for him. She loves him, even though he doesn't know it. But when she makes the ultimate sacrifice, can he help her? Yuffentine.
1. The pain begins

An: Really happy I got so many reviews for my Hellsing story. Smiles. Well time for a Final Fantasy. This story is really sad at the beginning but don't worry things 'might' get better. Ok then, on with the fic.

She screamed till her throat was raw and her body was weak. She had lost count of how many days she had been here, but she would be damned before she gave them what they wanted. They had tortured her in so many ways. 'They' had no names but she could tell that they were scientists of some sort, due to there clothing. She tried to scream as the needles pierced her skin and as they cut into her delicate flesh with scalpels. Her body was so tired and so very, very sore. She heard them talking to one another, debating on what they should do to make her talk. The world was becoming black and she was losing consciousness. No, she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction that they wanted.

She struggled for the millionth against the bonds that held her down. She was no match for the cold, hard steel. One of the men walked over and fitted a new drip into her arm. She winced and struggled slightly making the pain worse, so she quickly settled down. They didn't want her dead so they kept her alive and suffering. Yet she knew no matter what she would never give up her friend. She looked at her familiar surroundings and took them in again. What she saw, no matter how many times, scared her. Jenova, there she sat in all her immortal glory in a tank of water. They were somehow cloning Jenova, for what purpose, she didn't know.

There were various items that look much like forms of laboratory equipment. She knew why it was there, who it was to be used on. But she wasn't going to give up the location of him anytime soon, if ever. The only problem was that there would be consequences if she didn't tell, but what would they be? The scientists were looking over files and talked about Hojo's 'amazing' work. Amazing my ass, what he did to Vincent was wrong. However, through the file he had uncompleted work. And that's where she fell in. She was his comrade and now she was suffering to keep his whereabouts hidden.

After the scientists had settled one of them, apparently the leader, stalked over to the young woman strapped down to the operating table. This was her last chance. He sneered at her and then began to talk. "Well my dear, I am afraid that this is your last chance. What is the location of Mr. Vincent Valentine?" She responded the way she always did, she spat in his face. He removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped his face. "Perhaps I should have worded that a bit clearer. Either you give us the location of Mr. Vincent Valentine or, you become just like him. We will cut off your left arm and replace with a claw similar to his. Also since we have cloned Jevova cells, and Hojo recorded the exact amount he put in Mr. Valentine, we will be doing the same to you. That is your choices. So my dear, your answer?"

In that speech, her stomach dropped. She wanted to be sick. What the fuck was she going to do? She couldn't let Vincent suffer anymore than he had already and sure as hell didn't want to give him up to do god knows what to him. She swallowed hard and answered. "I will never give up his location. He is my friend and no matter what friends do everything for each other." The man growled. "Very well then Miss Yuffie. Your processing will begin immediately. Let's see how long you last before you tell us." A single tear dribbled down Yuffie's cheek. Her final thoughts before they took her away were to her friends. _ 'Please guys. Help me, I need you.'_ The pain was just about to begin.


	2. Sorrow and fear

An: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have spent most of my holiday trying to fix this damn laptop. I have won. I will update more often, again sorry.

Vincent Valentine sat alone in the library of the Shinra mansion, flicking through one of the many journals belonging to Hojo. He still had hope there was a cure, and was determined to look for one unless proven that there was no way to save him. The sound of his PHS ringing pulled him away from his reading. He looked at who was calling, it was Cid. He answered the phone with a polite hello. "Vincent, you need to pack you shit up like right now, we need to go to Watai." That meant one thing, something was happening with Yuffie. "What's the matter Cid?" Vincent asked, wanting to know why he needed to go. "The brats been kidnapped, and the assholes that took her sent a tape." Vincent still didn't want to go. "Who else is going?" Cid let out a long sigh. "Everyone is, why the fuck you asking?" Vincent could feel a big headache coming on. "Isn't that enough people? Am I really needed if everyone else is going?" He was answered with a sigh. "Well…when Godo called about it, he requested that you come along." Vincent was confused for two reasons. One, Cid sounded serious and had not swore in a sentence. And two why was he requested? "Why me?" There was a small pause of silence before Cid answered "Because in the tape, they say that they are keeping her because she won't give up your location. The guy's in the tape are after you."

Vincent froze. They had kidnapped her and they wanted him. "How soon until you get here?" Cid told him about ten minutes. Vincent quickly gathered his gun, materia, and any other items and equipment he may need. Cid arrived on time and Vincent quickly boarded the Highwind. Everyone was already on board. He said his hellos to them all and sat himself down, remaining silent for the rest of the journey. The journey to Watai was short; when they landed they were greeted by Godo. He took them to the pagoda and directed them into a small room, which had a table some chairs and a screen fixed onto the wall adjacent to the door. They took a seat and Godo stood to speak. "I need all your help, Yuffie has been captured as you all know, but the reasons are not very clear yet." The screen on the wall flickered to life, but showed only static. "I will take my leave, I…can't watch this again. It's the tape they sent us." And with that he left the room. The screen made a strange hissing noise and a man appeared on the screen. He wore a lab coat which was covered with blood. The nightmare was about to unfold in front of them on the screen.

"_Greetings Lord Godo. My name is Doctor Gretas, a scientist and a protégé of the great Doctor Hojo. I have in my possession your daughter, and she will not be returned until you follow out these requests. We require Mr Vincent Valentine to be delivered to us. You see, Hojo hadn't quite finished his work with him and I intend to finish it. If Vincent Valentine is not delivered to the remains of Doctor Hojo's old lab then your precious daughter will become just like him. Jenova cells, the arm, everything that was done to him." He then began to move towards a large tank and within it Jenova. "You see, we had a few cells left, just enough to clone her, however she is not the same as the original. This one is far kinder, but a little torture can remedy that." A scream echoed in the background and he grinned cruelly. "It appears that your daughter still doesn't want to co-operate." He walked briskly over to a medical bed, where Yuffie lay, tied down, bloody and bruised. "Hello there dear." Yuffie looked at him and spat, she was quickly backhanded across the face. She looked so weak and frightened. "Are you going to tell us where your friend is yet my dear?" Yuffie grinned strangely and said "Do what ever you want, I will burn in the flames of Ifrit's hell before I give him up. He is my friend and no matter what I won't let you hurt him." She then looked straight into a camera and said "Daddy, please don't give him up. Please for me. Don't send Vincent to this place." Tears began to well up in her eyes and with that_…the camera cut out.

Tifa was leaning against Cloud in tears as he stroked her hair, tears threatening to fall from his eyes also. Red bowed his head, followed by Cait Sith. Barret closed his eyes shedding a few tears and Cid was clutching his fists in fury and to battle his fear for the poor ninja's safety. Vincent sat, staring at the ground, silent tears pouring from his eyes. This was all his fault. If she didn't know him then she would be fine. Yet though all her pain, all she cared about was him. A sudden rage filled him and he burst from his seat and screamed. He began to tear the place apart; first the table was turned on to its side and the smashed against a wall, then a chair and another and another. His rampage was stopped when Barret put his metal arm around him to contain and also in a way comfort him. "Let me go. This is all my fault. You are all in danger because of me. I didn't mean this to happen. I hate you Hojo. Why does she have to suffer for me? She is so innocent, why her?" he cried, his tears blurring his vision. He slowly began to just sob his legs nearly falling from under him, if it wasn't for Barret's hold he would have fallen. "Vincent, we will save her. We will bring her home" Cloud said comfortingly. "No" Vincent said "I must give myself up." The door's opened and Godo entered. "You will do no such thing." Clearly Godo had been listening to the conversation. "Yuffie doesn't want you to be harmed so you won't." They all looked at Godo. "This is why I need all of you, I will not allow you to give yourself up Vincent Valentine. My daughter wants you safe. You can save her, I know you can."

Godo gave them all rooms to stay in for the night so they could begin their journey. Vincent sat in his room emptying his bag which he had all his equipment in. The bag was in good shape considering he used it when Sephiroth was trying to destroy the world and when Kadaj decided to cause some havoc. After removing his death penalty he saw something at the bottom of the bag, a toy. He pulled it out, it was a little Tonberry with a lantern and a knife. It looked incredibly cute considering how much of a pain they are to kill. Then he remembered how he got it. Yuffie. It was when meteor was only three days away from crashing into the planet. She was sitting making it on the Highwind to distract her from the movements to stop herself from being sick. He wandered over to her and asked her what she was doing when she hid it. She gave him it and said "His name is Tony the Tonberry, I want you to have him." It was the first true smile he gave since had came out that coffin. He held it close and whispered "I'll come for you Yuffie." HE then lay himself down and went to sleep clutching the toy to his chest.


	3. Death and Sorrow

An: I'm so sorry. Will update loads. Sorry sorry sorry.

As morning broke the team were already up and ready to go. Everyone's sadness had changed into anger and hatred. They were ready to fight and destroy the wicked men that dared to hurt their little Yuffie. They gather together in the pagoda in front of Godo.

"So where are we going? He said they were in Hojo's old lab but the only one we know about is the one at the bottom of the Shinra mansion and I highly doubt they are there." Cloud said, his blue eyes looking cold with a rage hidden within them. They looked to Vincent, he was the only one that wound have any idea as to where this lab of Hojo's was.

"It's deep in the mountains that border Wutai. They are hiding her right next to us." Vincent said his voice gruff with the lack of sleep he had. Godo's face turned murderous. They dare harm his daughter right under his nose. Cid took this point to lighten the mood.

"Well then the fuckers shouldn't take long to get to then? We should have Yuff's back before the sun sets." He said before taking a drag of his cigarette. They all gave a weak smile. Yes they could have Yuffie back before the sun set. They were already raring to go and they were not gonna stop for anything. They grabbed their stuff and ran out toward the highwind.

"If you are not back by sunset the entire Wutai army will come for you. Make sure we can find you." Godo said, his posture showed his pain and fear for his child's life.

Tifa smiled at the old man "Don't worry. Trace us via our mobiles if you need to but we will bring her back. No matter what." And with that they were off. Cid sped off high into the sky towards the mountains, with Vincent to his side to help him locate this other lab of Hojo's. At first all they could see was trees and then abruptly about three quarters of the way up the mountains the trees were missing in a small area.

Cid moved the highwind to hover above the area. Vincent looked down, he was pretty sure that this was about the right area. The trees had been burnt away by the Shinra Company and chemicals were put down so the trees could never grow back. This had to be it, it just had to be. Vincent looked to Cid and nodded. The pilot grinned and began to make his decent to land. The airship landed with a bounce. As soon as the hatch doors opened Red bounced out sniffing the area so any sign of Yuffie. He caught a scent and followed it, with everyone following him as fast and as quietly as they could until he stopped in front of a large cave quite obviously man made straight in to the mountain.

"How much you wanna bet that the creepy lab is in there?" Barrret said with a laugh in his voice. Suddenly the sound of something running from inside the cave caught there attention. They stood ready to fight, whatever it was breathing heavily and running as fast as it could. Red sniffed the air.

"I smell blood. It's human." Red said voice filled with concern. The group remained in their battle stance as a man ran out, clearly some form of security guard; however he was of no threat. Five long and deep lacerations marred his torso so deep you could see his organs, and smaller ones on nearly every part of his body, bite marks covered his neck and face his left cheek practically gone exposing his teeth, painted in his own blood from head to toe. He fell to his knees, and looked at them. Two words slipped from his lips in the form of a gurgle as his blood filled his mouth, two that they were not going to forget.

"Too...late."

He dropped dead to the ground covering the dirt in blood with a disgusting splat. Everyone looked at each other, what the hell did too late mean? Was Yuffie dead? In a panic they all ran in full speed praying for yuffies safety. The deeper into the cave they got the more the group realised something had gone very very wrong. Blood covered the walls and the ceilings dead bodies were strewn about everywhere. They reached a large steal door that was locked shut, spark flew about from the voltage box to its left, and the lights flickered weakly.

"Dear lord! What's 'append tae this place?" Cait Sith walking up to a dead body that was nearly in two pieces.

"What if that Jenova clone got out? They did say they were torturing it." Cloud said looking in fear at the others. But tearing things up in such a manner seamed rather un-Jenova like. Cid placed a bomb at the door and they all quickly ran for cover.

"Fire in the hole!" Cid shouted as the explosive blew leaving a huge hole in the door. They could see more dead inside and it looked far worse.

"That doesn't look good. Is anything alive at all?" Red growled disliking the situation more and more. Vincent took no heed to any of these words, he walked straight through the hole in the doors and what he saw made him feel sick. Before him was a lab of a decent size and looked like it was previously very functional, but now it was covered in bodies' pieces of flesh, bone and blood. The others followed him and were taken aback at the disgusting state of the place. Tifa walked back out and proceeded to throw up the contents of her stomach. This place looked like hell had opened up and killed everything it saw.

"Look!" Cloud nearly shouted as he pointed to a large tank, the Jenova clone within it. The team approached it slowly but realised that the poor thing could do nothing. This Jenova clone was in agony, a silent sad agony. She was obscenely thin, her skin falling off as though decomposing and multiple tubes withdrawing all her blood at such a slow rate that she wouldn't die. She looked through the glass at them sadly placing a withered hand against the barrier of glass that held her prisoner. Cloud placed his hand against the glass right where hers was. Never before did he ever think that he would pity Jenova, but this was cruel, a slow agonising existence with no reprieve of death. Slowly she pointed over to a series of switches and machines, the things keeping her alive.

"You want to die?" Cloud asked, tears welling in his eyes at the state of this creature. She nodded. Cloud moved to behind the machines and drew his buster sword aiming at the wires; he brought the sword above his head and looked at the tank. Jenova smiled softly and nodded, he brought the sword down. Sparks flew everywhere and the machines lost power, the light within the tank flickered and as it went out the clone closed its eyes and its hand slipped silently from the glass.

Silence fell on the group as they looked at one another, where was Yuffie in this hell? Vincent walked away from the tank to examine the area. Something caught his eye very quickly. The whole place was a mess; everything was turned over and broken except one lone lab table with what looked like a body covered with a sheet on top of it. Vincent slowly moved closer, was this Yuffie? The sheet was soaked in blood and other bodily fluids, the stink was unbelievable. Once beside it he slowly took hold of the sheet, fear gripped his stomach; he prayed to every god that this wasn't her. He dragged the sheet away and his prayers were answered. Lying in front of him is a bloody mess worse than anything else he had seen was the scientist from the video. It was clear that he had been viciously tortured, his face contorted in pain.

A sudden roar echoed through the cave and the group quickly got back together in the centre of the room. They looked about they could hear something moving, clawing its way about, its breath laboured and growling frequently. It came from so many directions at once that they couldn't pinpoint its location. Suddenly it went silent. A lone guard half torn up ran at them from the shadows, screaming loud and uncontrollably. The group readied themselves to fight when a creature jumped from the ceiling and landed on top of the guard knocking them to the ground behind an overturned table. Suddenly the sound of crushing greeted their ears. The guard scrambled half into view his face dawning a fresh cut. A large silver claw grabbed the back of his head before lifting it and slamming it into the ground again and again until it caved in leaving a bloody mess. Everyone looked on in horror at the sight; they stood ready to fight this thing, whatever it was.

"You came." whispered an all too familiar voice. Their eyes widened in shock at what they saw. Standing up from behind the table was a demon, large deep blue leathery wings graced its back, a silver claw upon its left arm and long black and blue hair spiking in a bizarre manor, and blood 

soaked bandages covering most of its body. Its eyes glowed silver as it looked at them, but the face was undoubtedly Yuffie. They were too late.

She gently changed back into herself, the silver claw remaining. She looked scared and weak. Vincent ran to her wrapping his arms around her. He had failed her. The rest of the gang quickly joined in holding her tight.

"It will be alright Yuffie." Vincent whispered to her. Her grip tightened and she looked up at him, her grey eyes holding a glint of silver within them, the fear and pain so clear within them, but a soft smile graced her face.

"Thank you." She whimpered before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
